You Know What They Do To Guy Like Us In Prison
by TimeBomberX
Summary: My Chemical Romance- What will Frank do when hes locked up with 4 master criminals and one psycho? :O Crappy summary yes, but hopeful the story is okay ; Rated T just incase ;
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Whooo! This is my second fanfic XD yay! I would like to thank SleepingBeast for helping my with some shizz on this and if you are reading this and have now already read her stories then...READ THEM YOU SILLY BILLY! any way...thanks for reading ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"'Bad things always happen to good people."

That's what my mother always used to say.

And its only now I've realize that's true.

I was walking in down the dreary streets of Jersey, making my way to school until I heard a blood curdling scream and the sound of shattering glass.

Instead of carrying on the walk to school I decided, being the good person I was, to check out what was happening and if anyone was hurt.

Big mistake.

As soon as I turned the corner the corner that lead to the restaurant where the drama was happening, I immediately wanted to turn back.

But I couldn't.

It was too late.

My mind was focused on my destination. Not even the ear shattering gunshots made me change my direction. I entered the restaurant, careful not to step on any broken glass surrounding the large windows of the small building.

"Oi! You! Get down on the floor and don't say a word!" I did as I was told. I lay down on the glass cover floor and closed my eyes.

It was only when I opened my eyes that I realized there were police sirens sounding through the air, and a gun was laying next to my shaking body.

I stood up, taking in my bloody image. My arms and legs were covered in the crimson liquid and five limp bodies scattered across the floor. One of which being the body of the robber I had been threatened by what seemed like moments ago.

'Was this my fault?'

'Did I kill four innocent people and one thief?'

These were the thoughts running through my mind.

I had no idea of what the hell had happened and I was freaked out!

I stood in the middle of the restaurant swaying side to side.

I felt faint.

I didn't notice the police locking me up.

I didn't notice them throwing me in the back of the police car or questioning me.

But I did notice the deadly words coming from the judge's lips "Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. you have been found guilty for the following crimes, murder and attempted larceny. You will be sent to Black Stone Prison For Unstable Criminals."

"And now I'm here with you guys".

The room fell silent until... "Kid that's nothing. You should hear my story."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's P.O.V

"shut up Pedicone! No one likes you" These are the first words to come from Gerard's mouth that make sense and to be honest no one does like Pedicone, I've only been here two days and he's already stolen my good pillow and has been extremely cocky. It amused me to see the look of shock stomp onto Pedicone's face and the look of accomplishment dance onto Gerard's as Gerard completely owned him. I have to admit at first Gerard scared me. He'd sit in the corner of his cell singing random words to the tunes of children's programs, and I caught him starring at me a few times. Bob told me to ignore Gerard but I couldn't, there was something about his wild red hair that stood up in all directions, and his forests for eyes that drew me to him. Bob was also a very scary character. He was tall and had a broad frame, he was the type of man you did not want to mess with. He had been a boxer for Sylvester Greenwood since he was fifteen and helped him with 'business' he needed doing. From what I've seen so far he has an extremely short temper, like yesterday when we were playing cards. He had a massive temper tantrum when he lost. I swear the sanest people her are Ray and the younger brother of Gerard, Mikey. They are the only ones I can have a normal conversation with that's not about methods of murder, how awesome it would be to break into the worlds largest safe or skittles. But I'm quite lonely at the moment as Mikey and ray have been called for a weekly health check. You see in this place, you are not released after the time you've been sentenced to, you are released on the state of your mentality. Well, that's what Bob told me. I doubt Gerard is going to be released any time soon, he's been staring at me ever since he owned Pedicone and I'm starting to get a bit freaked out again. "Frankie, could you please come here a second. I've got something to show you" I am not very sure on weather it's wise to visit the wierdo in his cell right now seeming as Ray and Mikey aren't here and Pedicone and Bob are both sleeping, heavily. but the way he's looking at me is drawing me in, his eyes burning my soul making me think that if I walk over there the fire will be extinguished."Come on Frankie...We haven't got all day"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi. I didnt put an authors note on the last chapter although thats not really important :L I would like to thank BatteryImploder for helping me with shizz (as usual) at dinner time in school when i should really lay off with the 'read this please!' Any way here is chapter 3...:)**

Frank got up from where he was sat and started to edge closer and closer to Gerard's corner cell in the communal cell, which he had decide to unlock.

Gerard could hear Frank's breathing speed up as he slowly made his way closer him, he liked that.

It was nice for Gerard to know he frightens people, especially people like Frank-  
>small, innocent, weak.<p>

It reminded him of why he was locked up in Black Stone. It reminded him of the blood on his hands that would quite happily lick clean.

He had forgotten how it felt to kill and the ecstasy he felt knowing that his face would be the last thing his victims would see.

Gerard's heart accelerated to ninety miles an hour. He pictured Frank's beautiful body dripping with crimson blood lying next to the dead bodies of his other unfortunate victims.

Frank noticed Gerard start to bounce up and down slightly in his seat and thought that perhaps, he was happy to see him.

He was wrong.  
>Frank stepped inside the cell but left the door slightly agape. He headed toward the excited Gerard.<p>

He didn't notice the shiny object hidden behind Gerard's back neither did he notice the sick, sadistic smile plastered across Gerard's face. He continued towards the psycho with confidence and was shocked to feel two pairs of strong hands grabbing him and pulling him backwards.

The forceful hands belonging to Bob threw Frank against the cold grey floor and locked Gerard's cell with the keys Pedicone had stolen from the prison guards.

Gerard stuck his pale arms through the metal bar that restrained him, hissing and growling at Bob. He was a predator who had lost his pray and he was extremely displeased.

"Dude, what were you told? Stay away from him. The man's a maniac!" Frank turned to face the locked cell.

Gerard was now sitting cross legged in the middle of his cell, rocking back and forth and still growling.

Frank walked over to the cell and crouched down to Gerard's level. "Why did you want to kill me?" questioned Frank

Gerard looked him directly in the eyes, his growling turning to laughing, and he leaned forward.

His face was now right in front of Frank's. His black hair hung in front of his hazel eyes, and stuck out in all directions. His pupils were fully dilated and you could see his neck throb from the adrenaline rush he had just experienced.

The only way to describe Gerard's heavy breath was unclean and mixed with skittles. Before he spoke he licked his chapped lips and steadied his breathing.

"I wanted to kill you because I think you would make a beautiful corpse." Gerard's laughter was now uncontrollable. He was lying on the floor of his cell gasping for air, his body shaking with laughter.

Each time Gerard's chest rose, Frank grimaced.

Bob was right, the man was a maniac.

However, for some reason Frank still wanted to befriend him.

Gerard stopped laughing; his mood had changed completely.

His face cast evil shadows and projected death glares towards Frank.  
>"Also," Gerard said dreamily, "I wanted to feel your skin tear and break underneath my blade. I wanted to hear you scream. I wanted to slice artwork onto your body and watch the blood flow. I wanted to see you cry and call for your mother. Oh, and lastly you are the easiest target."<p>

Gerard's words stung Frank like a snake bite. The anti-venom could only be given after Gerard's apology, which was not going to come anytime soon.

"C'mon dude. Just ignore him. Anything that leaves his mouth is utter bull." Bob said as he ushered Frank away from the villain's cell. As he did this Mikey and Ray appeared. "Hey guys! We've got something to tell you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N hi :) this is quite a short chapter :( but the next one is longer ;) **

**Thank You SleepingBeast again, for readin over this for me and fixing you crappy punctuation. YOUR AWESOME! **

**Okay dudes, lets do this!**

They all sat in the middle of the communal cell gobsmacked .The recent news was a complete shock which scared the men.

"Three murders? Are you sure that's what they said?" Questioned Bob, his monotone words rolled off his tongue.

"Three murders" confirmed Mikey. "Johnston, Smith, and James. They were all found dead in their cells, covered in blood. The prison staff aren't gonna do anything about it either!"

They all looked quizzically at Mikey. What he said could not be true, but then why would he lie?

"Mikey? Are you sure you heard right? 'Cause this all sounds pretty shifty to me" Frank asked clearly not sure on the matter.

Surely the prison would do something about it.

They had to.

But, it could of been any rapist, conman or murderer who had stepped foot on the prison grounds.

"Dude! I heard it with my own ears! I was waiting in Nurse Mary's room while she went to talk to Officer Clarkson. I didn't hear much of the conversation but I definitely heard them mention the murders and that they weren't gonna do anything about it. To be honest it sounded like they were glad they were killed."

"Dude, where was I when this happened?" asked Ray, clearly confuse to his whereabouts at the time.

"Oh...Well you were...I don't know. I remember you being there then not being there and then being there again."

The room fell silent. They sat there completely mind fudged, they didn't know what to do with themselves.

Frank looked up at Ray who looked like he was in deep thought. He noticed that on Ray's neck there was some sort of blood red stamp.

"Ray, what's that on your neck?"

"Dude there's nothing on my neck" said Ray, whilst rubbing at his neck. He gazed at his hand confused, it was covered in a bloody red substance.

"What the F!"

"See dude! I told you!" said Frank smugly.

Bob approached Ray and examined his neck.

"Injection 1765 administered 08/09/10...what the duck!" stated Bob


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N CHAPTER 5! YAY! i didnt have any help on this chapter because i decide to try and be clever XD sorry if theres loads of mistakes :/**

**Thank You to every one reviewing ;) your cool**

For a moment they sat there, thoughts whirling through their minds.

How did that stamp appear on Ray's neck without him even noticing?

And what was this injection?

The thought clouds swirling around them were blown away when the heard the sound of a dead weight being dropped to the floor.

In unison they turned around to see Gerard lying flat on the floor of his cell shaking.

Frank ran towards the cell and looked through the bars.

"Injection 1785 administered 08/09/10" Said Frank as he took in Gerard's appearance.

His Black hair hung off his head and rested on the concrete floor of the prison. Some of the stands clung to his neck due to sweat and had started to go red, due to the running ink of the newly allotted stamp on his neck.

"Gerard what happened? Are you okay?" asked Frank.

Gerard lifted his head and stared at Frank. He grinned as he lifted his body off the floor and approached him.

Gerard's face was now inches away from Frank's face.

He breathed deeply and laughed, causing Frank to shiver.

"Baby, do I look okay to you" Said Gerard followed by a wink.

Frank stood back from the cell door and watched as Gerard wondered out of his cell to join the others.

Frank began heading toward s the rest of the group when suddenly he saw black.

"Where am I?"

He closed his eyes and waited for a reply.

After no answer he opened his eyes to a bright, blinding light that was not there before.

He looked around the argent room, squinted his eyes to block out the light.

When his vision focused he was shocked to see a lanky woman towering over –what he thought was a dentist chair- where he was sat.

Time seemed to be getting slower and slower.

The woman standing over him started to giggle as she brought a large needle to franks neck.

"what are you doing? Stop!" squirmed Frank. "Stop. Stop .Stop"

Every word leaving Frank's mouth made him more tired and time to slow down even more.

He felt the prick of the needle break the delicate skin of his neck, and the liquid of the injection course through his veins and arteries.

His heart began to pound in his ears as the fluid took over his body making his lungs freeze, barely allowing him to breath.

The unknown lady's giggling turned to laughter as she forcefully pressed a stamp to Frank's neck.

"Injection 1795 administered 08/09/10. Enjoy your day"

The laughter faded and the room returned to black.

Frank could feel the cold concrete floor pressing against his face and squishing his features. He had no idea why he was on the floor and how he got there.

He felt people staring at him which made him feel uncomfortable.

His body ached as he lifted himself off the floor. Pain shot up the side of his body. 'Why am I hurting this much? What happened to me?' were the thoughts running through his mind as he dusted himself off.

"Dude, I don't mean to freak you out or anything but, you're bleeding." Said Bob.

Frank was mind fudged. How could he be bleeding?

He felt a warm substance leave his hands.

He raised them to his face to see what this warm substance was, and felt sick to see blood trickling off them onto the floor. So much blood.

Frank ran to the bathroom just outside the communal cell and threw up.

He felt someone standing behind him.

The person leant down next to Frank and rubbed his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the small porcelain bowl.

His blood and sick covered the filthy floor of the bathroom.

Once he had finished throwing up hands on his back moved to his waist and lifted him up to stand.

The person wet some toilet paper and clean Frank's face.

At first Frank did not recognise the man helping him and was taken aback when he realised who it was. Gerard.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm helping you because the woman scared me too"

Frank was confused.

He had no idea what Gerard was talking about, until he remembered.

The blonde hair.

The grey eyes.

The tall figure.

The sharp needle making him weak.

He knew what Gerard was talking about and that scared him.

It was then that Frank fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Yay another update! XD Thank Moon Shadow's Saint because she as like update and im like okay :) I wanted to upadate this because its christmas eve *Jumps up from excitment* and this is quite christmasy because i was listening to Justin Bieber christmas album whilst writing it : ) This chapter is all about Bob and stuff :) Its not really a proper chapter i supose, its just saying how he got there and stuff...Enjoy**

**P.S this is kinda in the past :)**

**BOB'S P.O.V**

It was christmas eve.

I had just arrived at my mothers house when I got a text.

'Terry Ham. Lives at 132, Stop Road, New York. I want him dead by christmas.'

This was the last job I had to do for Sylvester.

He promised.

I wanted to quit 'helping' him a long time ago, but who would want to loose their best employee?

Not him.

I left my mothers house without a word. I didn't want to see her face when she realised what I had to do. She was already ashamed by me.

I walked out into the dark street and headed towards the address I was given.

I knew my way to Stop Road off my heart, I grew up there.

The winters cold air bit my skin, turning it a salmon pink with little purple shadows swimming inside it.

The walk towards Stop Road took longer than usual.

It must have been the guilt that slowed me down.

I didn't knock the door. It was unlocked, so I let myself in.

The only lights on were the christmas lights, making the house glow. Red, Yellow, Green and blue flashed through the house and carols were being sung.

I stepped unnoticed through the kitchen door to find a family of three sitting by a fire. The mother and father of the small child sitting near were holding hand and leaning against each other as there small child danced around.

Smiling, singing and love filled the room.

Not many presents were placed under the tree, yet it still seemed like the perfect Christmas to them.

I stood watching them for a while until the child looked up at me.

"Are you Father Christmas?" She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes darling he is" said the father. He looked in my eyes knowing why I was here. "You stay here baby while Mr Christmas tells daddy if we've all been good this year."

He pushed me into the hall way.

"Please sir I know why your here! I have the money Mr sylvester wanted. Please take it and let me live this christmas!" He whispered.

Tears flooded the rims of his eyes and swam across his cheeks.

This man was a good had a beautiful wife, a small child.

But he was stupid.

No one borrows money from Sylvester Greenwood and gets away scotch free.

I placed my hand in my pocket and retrieved my knife.

He leant back against the door and closed his eyes.

He didn't deserve to die tonight.

I was the guilty murderer of so many people, someone should of killed me that night.

I pressed my knife into his chest quickly, puncturing his heart.

He cried but did not make a sound.

I sat his body on the ground and took my knife.

"Sorry" I said before heading to the front door.

I heard the door to the kitchen reopen and a loud gasp.

My body turned towards the noise to see the mans wife, covering the eyes of the small child resting in her arms.

Three beeps came from her left hand and the voice of a phone operator.

"Please come quickly, my husband has been stabbed. My address is 12-"

She stopped talking and dropped the phone as I approached her.

"Please! Don't!" She screamed.

I didn't want to kill her, but it was my job.

"Kill the target and do whatever you need to get away with it" That's what I was told every time Sylvester gave me a job to do.

His words rang through my ears as I stabbed the woman in the heart and her child in the head.

Her skull cracked under my blade and fluid leaked out.

She died instantly.

I then did the same to Terry and his wife.

I had killed nineteen innocent people, and after that night it was twenty three.

As I left Stop Road, I knew I had to give myself in.

I entered the police station and walked to the main desk.

"I would like to report a crime."  
>"Okay sir. What's your name and what's the crime"<br>I paused for a second thinking about all the murders I had committed in my life.

"My names Bob Bryar. I just murdered an innocent man and his family."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N hi :O chapter 7 :O im watching my little story grow up XD Thank you SleepingBeast for once again helping me sound clever ;) **

**Any ways I have put the words to a song in this chapter of mine, see if you guys can tell me which one it is? ;)**

The ruby reflection of the grey concrete floor burned Gerard's eyes. Blood pooled around his feet dripping from his hands and splashing to the floor.

Crying filled the small room he stood in, silent pleas escaped the mouth of the small woman and her young child lying in the corner.

Gerard walked towards the fragile figures and crouched down beside them.

"Please Sir, don't hurt my child." Whispered the woman, tears streamed from her pretty eyes rolling over her burning cheeks, dropping to the blood stained floor.

The small child hid her face in her mother's chest, she was sobbing.

Gerard raised his hand to the girl's head and stroked it as he sang

"Little girl, little girl why are you crying?

Inside your restless soul your heart is dying."

He moved his hand to his pocket and drew a knife.

"Little one, little one your soul is purging.

Of love and razor blades your blood is surging"

Fresh blood covered Gerard's clothing.

Screams and sobs were contained into the small room.

"Sir! Stop! Please stop!"

More blood escaped the bodies.

"Gerard! Gerard!"

Gerard was dragged out of his dream by Mikey calling his name.

"Gerard? Gee? Frank's awake, he wants to talk to you."

Groggy sleep clouds fogged Gerard's mind. He couldn't concentrate on what his brother was saying.

The light in the cell glued Gerard's eyes shut.

The darkness of his mind faded into a replay of his dream.

The only dream he's had for three years.

The dream that keeps him away from sleep until the early hours of the morning. They came and left him in the nightmare of his past.

The dream continued, the pictures flashed behind his closed eyelids.

Gerard dropped the knife and left it lying next to the dying bodies and began humming.

"You have the voice of an angle, but you're going to hell" spat the dying woman. Hatred flicked off her words and left Gerard hollow.

He felt the blood of the infant dry and cracked on his skin. Regret began to creep through his veins.

He felt tears stain his white cheeks, exposing raw red skin.

"I'm sorry," He sobbed to the woman. "Please forgive me."

She shook her heavy head.

"In the wake, all the way no rhyme or reason

Your bloodshot eyes will show your heart of treason"

Gerard's tears clogged his eyes and left him in his darkness once again.

"Gerard?"

He blinked through the bright lights to see his brother sitting over him. Reality dawned on him, leaving a painful ache in his chest.

"Mikey,make the dreams stop."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N Hi :) Someone left a review asking to make chapters longer and to improve puntuation and stuff but didnt leave a name so i couldnt thank them for thier help and advice :( So if you left the review and are reading this tell me so i can thank you!;) Although i am sorry because this chapter isnt very long and im not really sure how my puntuation and gramar is hanging :/ but i hope its okay...Here is chapter number 8 :)**

"Frank, wake up Frank"

Frank opened his eyes and squinted to the bright lights of his cell, as he felt someone prod his arm.

"Ugh! What happened?"

He raised his torso off the concrete floor and placed his arms behind him to support himself. His small body was aching and started shaking, as his arms grew weak from the weight placed on them.

"Well you had an injection, started bleeding, threw up and fainted."

Stated Mikey, as he tried to hold back a giggle at the last part of his sentence.

Frank looked up into Mikey's eyes-which were protected by a thick rim pair of spectacles-and glared, before averting his gaze to scan the room. Ray was beating Bob and Pedicone in a game of poker, and Gerard was sitting in the corner singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, whilst hitting his head against the wall. Frank noticed rosy tear stains on Gerard's once pale cheeks.

"Mikey? What is your brother doing?"

"Oh...He likes Avril Lavigne, she's actually re-"

"Not that Mikey! Whys he hitting his head against the wall? And has he been crying?"

Mikey paused for a second.

"Yeah but he's okay now there's no need to worry he's completely fine."

He had to stop and catch his breath for a second as he said his last sentence quite quickly. He didn't want Frank knowing why Gerard was in BlackStone. When people find out someone is a murderer things tend to become a bit awkward, and people aren't always very understanding when it comes to situations like that.

"Umm...Okay...Thanks Mikey."

Frank gave Mikey an unconvincing smile and attempted to stand up.

As soon as Frank's body was completely vertical he fell flat on his face, which left him in pain and the rest of his cell mates laughing uncontrollably.

"L.O.L at your fail."

Said Gerard. He had taken a break from killing brain cells just to make his comment and then, he continued the torturing of his head.

Frank found Gerard's different personalities extremely confusing and highly amusing. (lol it rhymes)

One minute he would be a complete psychopath and the next a giggling mess.

Frank stared at Gerard, watching as his nose would crinkle up when he hit his head particularly hard against the cloudy coloured concrete wall, and how his sooty, ink black hair would swish back and forth with his actions.

Gerard was staring at the wall opposite him, his hazel gaze burning holes through the surface. You'd swear it was the most amazing thing in the room and nothing could detour his ogling by the way he was staring at it, until.

"Frankie, I know you're staring at me. I may be extremely attractive but, there are many more interesting things to do than to stare at my amazing Physique.

Frank was shocked by fact that Gerard knew he was staring at him.

"Don't worry; it's good you know a sexy beast when you see one."

Frank was again shocked, by Gerard's cocky attitude. He decided to ignore him and go talk to his other cell mates; he had devised a plan and thought it would be good to share it with the others.

"Right guys, does anyone have any idea of what's going on here?"

Questioned Frank

The room fell silent, until sniggering could be heard from Frank's cellmates.

"Man we have no idea what's going on, but even if we did what could you do about it Sherlock?"

Spat Pedicone.

Pedicone didn't talk much, but when he did he manage to make people feel like shit.

"Come on guys! Don't you want to know what's happening?"

"Yes! Of course we do! But were not exactly gonna be the ones who figure it out, are we?"

"Well not with that attitude, no!"

"What do you expect us to do Frank? Get our magnifying glasses and search for clues?"

An uncomfortable silence graced the room once again.

Frank didn't understand why no one wanted to try and find out anything, especially Ray.

Was he not scared of the mysterious lady? Or did he just not remember her?

This made Frank worry.

Those injections were bad news and he knew it very well.

Frank felt a strong hand press down on his shoulder, and a warm presence near his ear.

"Don't worry Frankie, I'll help you solve this."

**P.S thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys make me extra happy!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

AN. Okay people who are reading this…..IM SORRYD:! I'm a bad lazy person who can't be bothered to put pen to paper…or fingers to key… Don't worry though! I've already written the next chapter but it's just a case of typing it up…I will try to get it on by the end of the month….if I don't you can officially send me hate mail Okay then umm… If you would like to complain about my laziness just pm me ;)

-TimeBomberX xo


	10. THIS IS THE END (sorry please read)

Kay guys it's been SOOOO long since I last updated this and it wasn't even a proper decide I'm gonna give up on this story..I'm sorry to people who have been reading it and following it but, I find it really boring to keep up with. Im just way too lazy to even bother.

Im probably gonna be starting a new fanfic soon. Its not gonna be a full on story…I think like mabey two long parts…I don't know but yeah IM REALLLY SORRY IF YOU WERE ENJOYING THIS! Continue it if you want..I don't really care. Ive just lost all love for the story *cries*

Bye bye for now bros!xo


End file.
